DETERMINED DENISE
by AI AI ALRIGHT
Summary: thers a new family member and danny wants to spend time with her. but will this qulity time lead to questions and answers?
1. Chapter 1

Danny was looking forward as was walking through the streets of Amity Park._I wonder what Jazz wants this time._ Danny thought to himself nearing closer to his older sister's house. He hesitated before he forced his hand to reach the doorbell and ring it.

A few moments later a woman with orange colored hair in blue clothing was standing in front of him. "HI Jazz I wonder what it is this time. ", Danny said letting himself in and sitting down on the couch. "Uh… come in.", said rolling her eyes closing the door.

"Well it's a surprise"- she turned around and called "Denise someones here to meet you!" A few moments later a twelve year old girl jet black long hair atop was a white head band top with beading along the was underneath a white cover up. She had purple flowy pants with beading at the bottom. she wore white flats with more beading, came slowly down the stairs, texting

Denise I like you to meet your Uncle Danny. Danny I like you to meet your nice Denise." Jazz cried newly met people shared a glare at Jazz. Then Jazz stared laughing saying, "Come on Jazz as far s I knew you didn't have any kids". "Oh, Danny you always have to question everything". She said crossing her arms. Denise shrieked with joy jumping up and down she ran to her mother and said, " Bye mom, I'll be back at six in time for dinner "She said this while giving her mother a hug. About to turn away she turned to Danny saying, "Nice meeting you Uncle Danny". She also gave him a hug and left. He smiled ,turned to Jazz and said to her ,"That's some child you have". All Jazz did was turned to Danny. "You don't seem to thrilled to meet her." "No... Just seeing her is great and all.. Is that why you were so quiet?How?..." " Oh how? After she was born I talked some people and they sped up the aging process. so I had to wait only one year." Danny thought about it . "Yeah I guess that makes sense."

Jazz had invited him to stay for dinner Danny gladly accepted her invitation ,in the kitchenthey both went to work on the night's as the girl promised earlier she was back with just five minutes to spare. "I told you I'd be back before dinner mom". She said this as plumped herself on the couch placing her items on the floor. "I'm glad that you kept your word on it." Jazz responded. "Why would I miss spaghetti night?" Denise asked with sarcasm.

"Not that's none of business but where did you run off to?" Danny asked sitting down. "Oh that" Denise began, "Well a friend of mine's dad's owns the best store in this time.I had gotten a text from Tina she said the TFT,Things For Teens was having a major sale for teens. So after I caught up with Tina standing next to her was another of my best friends Seal. His dad owns the store, but because I'm not thirteen I can't fully buy anything since there were a ton of kids under age Seal's dad thought giving them these huge sample bags of what they had to offer. And because I'm Seal's friend this gives me the edge I need to get more cloths!" "You don't need anymore cloths you have tons of duplicates of that one in your closet." Jazz chimed in . "No mom the same outfit yes, but in different colors. Maybe green, black, red, blue or silver it's simple mom ." "What will be very simple if I take your phone away." "Whatever."

"So how's Andy?" Jazz redirected her attetion to Danny. "Oh he's fine, I was told that he'll be moving up to a more advance class. He's really good at keeping his grades where they need to be." "Yeah and above a D average like his father." Jazz said chuckling. Danny wasnt sure if he should feel offended but instead said, "Jazz he's only third grade , the lowest he could possibly go to is a C." Danny noticed how hasty his nice was eating . "Trying to go some where Denise?" She'd stopped long enough to answer his question. "I have to see whats in those bags." Once she was finished she put her plate in the sink at went to where she had placed the bags earlier. She separated them in two piles keep and not keep. She busted through every box and wrapper like it was nothing at all . She opened each package all together in thirty seconds. Danny thought how could a twelve year old girl be so fast. His thought stopped once he looked at the time .He thanked Jazz for dinner and left before his wife called.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny was looking forward as was walking through the streets of Amity Park._I wonder what Jazz wants this time._ Danny thought to himself nearing closer to his older sister's house. He hesitated before he forced his hand to reach the doorbell and ring it.

A few moments later a woman with orange colored hair in blue clothing was standing in front of him. "HI Jazz I wonder what it is this time. ", Danny said letting himself in and sitting down on the couch. "Uh… come in.", said rolling her eyes closing the door.

"Well it's a surprise"- she turned around and called "Denise someones here to meet you!" A few moments later a twelve year old girl jet black long hair atop was a white head band top with beading along the was underneath a white cover up. She had purple flowy pants with beading at the bottom. she wore white flats with more beading, came slowly down the stairs, texting

Denise I like you to meet your Uncle Danny. Danny I like you to meet your nice Denise." Jazz cried newly met people shared a glare at Jazz. Then Danny stared laughing saying, "Come on Jazz as far s I knew you didn't have any kids". "Oh, Danny you always have to question everything". She said crossing her arms. Denise shrieked with joy jumping up and down she ran to her mother and said, " Bye mom, I'll be back at six in time for dinner "She said this while giving her mother a hug. About to turn away she turned to Danny saying, "Nice meeting you Uncle Danny". She also gave him a hug and left. He smiled ,turned to Jazz and said to her ,"That's some child you have". All Jazz did was turned to Danny. "You don't seem to thrilled to meet her." "No... Just seeing her is great and all.. Is that why you were so quiet?How?..." " Oh how? After she was born I talked some people and they sped up the aging process. so I had to wait only one year." Danny thought about it . "Yeah I guess that makes sense."

Jazz had invited him to stay for dinner Danny gladly accepted her invitation ,in the kitchenthey both went to work on the night's as the girl promised earlier she was back with just five minutes to spare. "I told you I'd be back before dinner mom". She said this as plumped herself on the couch placing her items on the floor. "I'm glad that you kept your word on it." Jazz responded. "Why would I miss spaghetti night?" Denise asked with sarcasm.

"Not that's none of business but where did you run off to?" Danny asked sitting down. "Oh that" Denise began, "Well a friend of mine's dad's owns the best store in this time.I had gotten a text from Tina she said the TFT,Things For Teens was having a major sale for teens. So after I caught up with Tina standing next to her was another of my best friends Seal. His dad owns the store, but because I'm not thirteen I can't fully buy anything since there were a ton of kids under age Seal's dad thought giving them these huge sample bags of what they had to offer. And because I'm Seal's friend this gives me the edge I need to get more cloths!" "You don't need anymore cloths you have tons of duplicates of that one in your closet." Jazz chimed in . "No mom the same outfit yes, but in different colors. Maybe green, black, red, blue or silver it's simple mom ." "What will be very simple if I take your phone away." "Whatever."

"So how's Andy?" Jazz redirected her attetion to Danny. "Oh he's fine, I was told that he'll be moving up to a more advance class. He's really good at keeping his grades where they need to be." "Yeah and above a D average like his father." Jazz said chuckling. Danny wasnt sure if he should feel offended but instead said, "Jazz he's only third grade , the lowest he could possibly go to is a C." Danny noticed how hasty his nice was eating . "Trying to go some where Denise?" She'd stopped long enough to answer his question. "I have to see whats in those bags." Once she was finished she put her plate in the sink at went to where she had placed the bags earlier. She separated them in two piles keep and not keep. She busted through every box and wrapper like it was nothing at all . She opened each package all together in thirty seconds. Danny thought how could a twelve year old girl be so fast. His thought stopped once he looked at the time .He thanked Jazz for dinner and left before his wife called.


End file.
